1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of outputting page data, which represents a one-page image, by an applications program (an image-integrating applications program) that integrates images of parts data generated by a plurality of applications programs mounted on the computer, and an apparatus for the same. More specifically the present invention pertains to a method of outputting page data representing a one-page image generated by an image-integrating applications program, upon condition that parts data generated by another applications program are accurately reproduced and incorporated in the page data, as well as to an apparatus for the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multitasking operating system (OS) that can execute a plurality of tasks in parallel or in combination is generally applied to computers including personal computers and work stations. The multitasking OS generally has a function of linking data between a plurality of tasks; for example, OLE (trade mark by Microsoft Corporation) on Microsoft Windows (trade mark by Microsoft Corporation, hereinafter simply referred to as Windows) or OpenDoc (trade mark by Apple Computer Inc.) on Macintosh (trademark by Apple Computer Inc.). These functions enable parts data generated by a plurality of applications programs to be integrated and processed.
By way of example, typical applications programs for Windows include Microsoft Word (trade mark by Microsoft Corporation) for word processing and Microsoft Excel (trade mark by Microsoft Corporation) for spreadsheet. The data link function can link the graphics and charts data generated by the spreadsheet with the text data generated by the word processing program, thereby generating one-page data including text data and graphics and charts data. The applications program that can generate a one-page image including image parts embedded there in, which are generated by another applications program (the word processing program in the above example) is hereinafter referred to as the `image-integrating applications program`. The applications program that has generated the embedded image parts to be linked (the spreadsheet in the above example) is hereinafter referred to as the `link applications program`.
When page data generated by an image-integrating applications program are converted to a PDL (page description language) and a one-page image expressed by the page data is output by an output device, such as a printer, the image parts processed by the image-integrating applications program, which actually carries out the output, are accurately described in the PDL and output. Data of the link applications program are converted to a data format usable by the image-integrating applications program and output as the data of the image-integrating applications program. Image data, such as bit-map data, corresponding to the output resolution of the computer are generally supplied from the link applications program to the image-integrating applications program. This procedure causes the embedded or linked parts data (figures and characters) of the link applications program not to be fully expressed in their original resolution, thereby deteriorating the image quality.